It is frequently necessary to join a fiber optic unit to a photosensor which converts images into electrical signals. Such connections can be used, for example, with a camera lens system or with a night vision imaging system. Numerous methods and devices are known in the art for coupling a fiber optic unit to a photosensor. Historical techniques for bonding optical components together at surfaces through which the ray-path of the light must transmit have emphasized the optical requirements: clarity, joint thinness, material index of refraction, and ease of application. Various kinds of known cements can be used to bond a fiber optic unit to a photosensor. Once the bonding has been performed, means are required to provide and maintain the structural integrity of the bond between the fiber optic unit and the photosensor. Means which have been used to provide structural integrity are precision housings and a cemented-in-place optical sub assembly.
However, most devices are not expected to withstand significant physical abuse such as high temperature, low temperature, mechanical shock, or vibration. Often, when any of these kinds of abuse are sufficiently severe, there is a destruction of the bond between the fiber optic unit and the photosensor resulting in a release of the fiber optic unit from the photosensor. When the bond releases, the optical components separate and the ray-path quality suffers or is destroyed. One device which has been used to prevent vibration from being transmitted to optical components in the system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,452 to Noguchi et al.
To overcome the shortcomings of the prior art, a new device and method is provided to prevent environmental abuse such as extreme vibration from destroying and breaking the bond between a fiber optic unit and a photosensor.